chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Chalkzone: The Legend of The Emerald Mermaid
"This just got a bit fishy." "'Fishy'? Well, scientifically, we're mermaids, not fish, Rudy." "We can swim and we can explore the ocean, what could happen?" -Rudy, Penny, and Snap Chalkzone: The Legend of the Emerald Mermaid is an upcoming fan-made movie that will soon to appear in summer of 2019 in DeviantArt. Major Characters E.G Daily as Rudy Tabootie Candi Milo as Snap Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez (singing voice by Robbyn Kirmsse) Tara Strong as Ester the Emerald Mermaid (debut) John Cena as King Monta Ray, a greedy king manta ray who wants nothing but gold to get rich. (debut) Minor Characters Ashley Tisdale as Princess Crystal (debut) King Mumbo Jumbo (mentioned) Tom Kenny as Clarf, the Sea Sponge (debut) Robert Cait as Blocky Bathtub Granny Jim Cummings as Skrawl (on the billboard), The Kraken Rodger Bumpass as Biclops (flashback) and The Manta Ray Servants (debut) Brian Cummings as Jerry, Monta Ray's yes-man. (debut) Scarlett Johansson as Angel, Jerry's love interest he had in the end of the movie. (debut) Stretch, a mute octopus who helps Clarf. (debut) Synopsis When Rudy and his friends are having a vacation at the JawSome Beach Resort, Snap stumbles on a secret lab belonging to King Mumbo Jumbo's long lost daughter, Princess Crystal. She invented a potion that when a person drinks it, they will become a mermaid in order to go into the sea. However, when a mermaid by the name of Ester, the ChalkZone Crew are forced to drink the potion and must save her underwater world, Mermaidia, from their dictator, Monta Ray, who wants gold from the ocean to become rich and have his kingdom under his command. Along the way, they reveal there is an antidote to reverse the process of becoming mer-people into human again. Plot Cold Opening A hole is drawn on the screen and it flashes in a bright yellow. Once the shining fades away, Snap pops out of it and greets the audience and tells the summary of the show including how his creator, Rudy met him. Once he's finished, he says, "Without further ado, let the movie begin!" and jumps back into the hole and waves goodbye to the viewers. One Summer Day... It was a vacation on Chalkzone this summer, everyone is heading in a new resort in the beach, the JawSome Beach Resort. Rudy, Penny and Snap are psyched for this resort and they will have to "chill out and catch some waves". Snap tells Rudy that loves going for a swim, but always dislikes the people who annoy him during his swimming time. Penny is worried that Snap might gone if he goes in the water, but realizes that the ocean is made of chalk, and forgives Snap of what she said. Thinking about the stuff he bought when they got at the resort, Rudy unzipped his backpack and took some food in plastic bags, some juice, bathing suits, bug spray, sunscreen, and a beach ball. He says that they're gonna have the best summer ever as long as they're together, but he and Penny realized that Snap has disappeared, and gone to a boathouse. Rudy and Penny are surprised of Snap that he left over to check out the boathouse. Snap said that he wanted to see what it was, and by accident, he opened the door by a press of a button. When the door opened, he says, "Let's check out who lives here." A New Encounter Once the Chalkzone Crew walked in the bungalow, they peered at some figures that someone made. There were fishes glowing in the bowl, which Penny is facinated by that and wishes that they were more experiments to see. But when they see this strange figure shaped like a turtle, it reveals that it is no other than Princess Crystal, King Mumbo Jumbo's adrifted daughter who is a marine biologist, and is familiar with mermaids. Penny states that mermaids aren't real and they're mistaken from manatees. However, Crystal wants to prove that mermaids are real and thus making a mermaid potion. Snap wants to take a sip by asking her, but she said that it is only for emergencies. Rudy has forgotten that he haven't said their names to her, so he does that, making Crystal to trust them and befriend them. Suddenly, there is a storm trying to approach her shed, informs them to hop on her boat and escape from the storm. Into the Deep Blue Sea Once the trio and the princess are headed out to the ocean, Crystal gives them important tools they might need once they're mermaids, including a manual of the potion and the antidote she made. When the storm gets stronger and more fierce, Crystal forces the Chalkzone Crew to drink the potion, even though she tried to escape by the storm by swimming like a sea turtle. Rudy, Penny and Snap drink the potion one by one to survive, and they transformed their legs to mermaid tails. Elsewhere, the antidote has been dropped and it lands at the sand. Once it lands there, a pack of manta rays with red, blue, pink and green bow ties are digging for the most valuable resource in the ocean, sea-gold. One of the smartest manta rays, Jerry (who has a drooped "ear" due to the fact he had a concussion with the Titanic), recalls the antidote as a very valuable fortune for more gold. Until then, their boss, King Monta Ray mistakes the antidote as a rare kind of that sea-gold, and with it, he might get rich and get a gold robe and crown once he gets enough gold. Jerry worries about what might happen to their monument if they replace it with a monument of their king instead made of the same material they need. Monta Ray calls the old sea-gold they dug is "pure gash" and everything else they dug before is all garbage to their king, therefore, if should there be any more of "this garbage and muck", the servant who caused it shall be exiled to Shark Island, a deformed piece of rock, now shaped into a shark fin, lived the king's nasty, yet evil minions, Oscar, the tough, great white, and Sharky, who is a bratty bull shark and the little brother of Oscar. The manta ray servants accept Monta Ray's deal, especially for Jerry, who roguishly smiled at his boss, meaning that he had a connection with him. Searching The Antidote Wondering about the antidote, Rudy complains that the adventure is very "fishy". Penny explains that they're not fish but mermaids. Snap wants his friends to explore the ocean in their new forms but hearing "mermaids", he thinks that mermaid are for females, but realizes that he is a merman, thinking that he is a "boy mermaid". However, he stops just to see a beautiful mermaid looking herself in the mirror. When she looks at the Chalkzone Crew, she asks them who they are, and they introduce themselves to her. The mermaid, who is called Ester, explains that her kingdom is endangered by some manta ray minions from their evil dictator, King Monta Ray. That's when Ester's companion, and best friend, Clarf, a pink sea sponge come in and explains about Mermaidia and how it is difficult for it to become successful than other Chalkzone worlds in landwise other than underwater. The Chalkzone Crew explains that they're are not actual mermaids, but they have been drinking a potion that makes them turn into them. However, Penny states that the antidote is the only one that can reverse the process, and without it, they will be actual mermaids for eternity. Ester is concerned about this, and even Clarf, they both join them to find the antidote, and stop King Monta Ray. To Think Or Not To Think King Monta Ray is seen eating Plankton Cookies from a cookie jar, as his lackeys clean up his throne room. Once Jerry informs them that some "outsiders" are coming and came here to steal his "sea-gold". King Monta Ray is in rage when he hears this and orders Jerry to clean his throne that is covered in purple fungi, much to Jerry's disgust, and wishing that he might migrate once global warming starts. As the Chalkzone Crew tries to keep swimming, Snap sees an "octo-sumo", and sees this one before, remembering that Rudy battled with it one time. Rudy gets concerned by some purple substance, wondering what it is. Penny takes some of it and puts it on her Object-pedia. It reveals that the purple substance is fungi, and since Penny identifies it, and believes it came from mold that's left in the ocean, especially Mermaidia. Song 1: I'm A Little Yellow Fish Snap decides to tell the problem into a song, and starts to sing it. Rudy starts to sing the first verse of the song as the fish shouting to Rudy, "You're a mermaid!" which became a running gag during the song when a character says "fish" during a verse. During the chorus, Snap continues singing the song with his pals, as he tries to get a seahorse, but fails every time. Penny sings the second verse as she sits onto a bubble as Snap gets interested by it, but when she finished her verse, he pops the bubble. The fish from before join in and begin to sing along with them. Once the song ends, the fish swim away back to their reefs where they came from. Snap gets the seahorse that he wanted, and decides his friends to swim along with him and his "pal". Beware at Shark Island!!! Once Jerry sees the kids through a spyglass, he warns his master that they're coming closer and worries that what can he do to stop them. Monta Ray forces him to disguise as a sea dragon (a dragon with a mermaid tail) to capture them to Shark Island. Jerry accepts this, since he's the smartest of the servants. When he finally appears with the Chalkzone Crew, he tricks them into seeing a clownfish behind them, (except Penny, who tells him that that isn't scientifically possible but she's cut off.) and captures them in a sack, and sending in a cliff, which leads to the scary Shark Island. He takes out a shell walkie-talkie and informs his king that he has captured the kids and "that blue thing" in his sack. Monta Ray congratulates him and tell him to "proceed to Phase 2 since you have completed Phase 1.", which Jerry gets confused by telling him, "Why is going to be phases on your schemes?" as he swims back to the castile. In the sack, Rudy, Penny and Snap are trying to make a hole in the sack to escape. Fortunately, Snap was the first one to make a hole, small to large, he kept pushing to make it larger. Once they all come out of the hole, they all saw at the hazardous island guarded by Oscar and Sharky. They all chatter that who's going to go first to jump into Shark Island, but they decided that Snap must go first, which Rudy draws Snap a hardhat diving suit which might confuse the sharks the outfit as a "cyclops", which Snap laughs since he didn't wanna confuse it for Biclops since he mentioned that he's gone to the beach as well. He explains it all in a flashback when Biclops is getting ready to go to the beach and leaving the Chalk Mine before he puts a sign that reads "Of to the Beach. Come Again Some Other Time!" in big black letters, and heads off to the beach. When the flashback is over, Snap proceeds to go into the island with courage. He yells "Geronimo!" when he jumps off from the cliff and into the ocean. As he's into the sea, he notices that Ester is captured, since she had no choice but to stand up for herself. Snap calls the island a "nervous wreck" meaning that this can be suffering by just how scary this is, but he is attacked by Oscar, and Clarf, he is attacked by Sharky. Snap insults Oscar by calling him "Ice Teeth" and "stupid shark", much to his rage, and then Snap yells cowardly, "THIS IS A NERVOUS WRECK!", before getting his head smashed by a sunken oil tanker, where two penguins just stare at Snap slipping down from the glass. On the other hand, Clarf has witnessed a shark chase, and calls an octopus named Stretch, and tells him to throw an iceberg to Sharky and telling him that this is not the Titanic. Stretch agrees this and he finally does exactly what he told. Stretch finally succeeds this only to have one of his tentacles bitten by Oscar, and swims away from Clarf, who is now isolated and lonely. Kraken, Dead Ahead! Jerry is hearing 'Baby Got Back' on his headphones, as he gets into the castle. Then he starts dancing little by little, upsetting Monta Ray. He checks Jerry that if he captured the kids and took them to Shark Island. However, he tells them to take everything he has such as his sea dragon costume, his Grabber (a device to steal objects), his laser ring, and other evil objects he had, but he doesn't care about his boss anymore and he had it, and leaves his master alone. Monta Ray was disappointed until he saw a Kraken rising from his castle and asking him what can he do for it. He ordered him that he must get the kids from stealing his sea-gold he has in his hands. Now, his final words say, "Release the Kraken." Now, the kids are still on top on the cliff, waiting for Snap to come out of the water, and it exactly happened. Snap, now all covered in ocean water, and tells everything that happened and even he saw Stretch for a few seconds before he swam up to the shore. He also mentioned that it is helpful, and he can help you stop Monta Ray and his goons since Sharky got hit by an iceberg. Clarf, (who is heard yelling in the ocean due to the bubbles) warns that the octopus can be sensitive after it gets injured and can swim away. Then Snap goes, "Oy Calloy" and sighs afterward. Once he sees a billboard with Skrawl and his product of "sea-shampoo", he can be talking and moving like a robot saying, "Skrawl's Sea Shampoo, the best shampoo in the deep blue sea! Get yours today!!" Snap has an idea, an idea to let Mermaidia be save and protected from the evil Monta Ray. And then, with that being said, Snap finally says, "We must dive in." and sees the Kraken about to rise from the rocks. Now Or Never Now, King Monta Ray is finally watching the Chalkzone Crew in his mirror ball (a hybrid of a mirror and a crystal ball), and commands the Kraken with a dubstep song created by him and only by him called The Dubstep Song Of Evil. Clarf has never witnessed this and persuade the others to leave and it is now, or never. Also, he adds one point that Mermaidia might get destroyed, and there will be no more mermaids for eternity. Once the dubstep is played, the Kraken transforms into a dark menace, and one of the mermaids describes the dubstep as "a song with a evil witchcraft", and says, "This is not normal, this is not normal!". Another mermaid says that this song should've been kept over a fortnight ago, and Penny cries as she watches the horror of the destruction of Mermaidia. Later, once the gang finally arrives at Mermaidia, the residents went berserk by the devious Kraken trying to attack him, while Monta Ray is controlling him by a keytar, and Jerry can be seen dancing to the dubstep. Snap realizes that it's worse than he had on April Fools Day, thinking that an alien invasion is happening, but is a prank all along. After Penny stops crying, stating that she calmed down, she talks about her feelings about Rudy, as the dubstep music stops for a moment. Rudy was amazed of what she said to her, and the slowly leaned forward and kissed. Snap finally ships them since he is Rudy's friend, while Monta Ray and the others groan in disgust, and he orders to stop those "outsiders" from trying to get the antidote. Snap realizes this and calls Stretch by a sound of a whistle to tie the king around his tentacles. Monta Ray gets mad by this and orders his goons to stop them, but he stopped by the octopus squeezing him tightly. Snap finally manages to get the antidote thanks to Jerry, which he wishes to have his girl of his dreams, Angel, a red female manta ray who is his love interest. Snap wants him to start his happy ending as well as saving Mermaidia, so he drinks the antidote and passes it to Penny and Rudy, which they both drink it, and they all become human. Clarf and Ester wonder about their home town, and Penny explains that Mermaidia won't be the same without her. Rudy draws a minister outfit for her if she becomes the prime minister for Mermaidia. Clarf has saved the last gold he has, and gives it to Monta Ray, which he explains why is he doing this scam is because he was greedy. The gold was eventually a Love Gold which can reform people by their selfish behaviors, and by that, Monta Ray became a nice king, and he wishes to make Mermaidia great again, and the sea creatures and mermaids cheered. Epilogue After this change happened, Snap returns like at the very beginning of the movie to checked the audience that they found the Hidden Charm hidden in the movie. Just as the time the credits are about to start, Snap tells the movie to stop and tries to tell the epilogue of the story. He narrates that Mermaidia is now an underwater revolutionary world, to make the ocean great again, by getting rid of the trash that the carless people dump in the ocean. Ester became the prime minister of Mermaidia, Jerry has got Angel and they dated, Clarf became neighbors with Stretch, and Snap, Penny and Rudy continue to have adventures as long as they are together. With that being said, Snap bids farewell to the audience and wishes them to keep watching their show, and most importantly, they can be creative. Credits: Feat. I'm A Little Yellow Fish (Creamy Version) In the credits, which are colorful with bubbles showing along the way, started as the photos of the Chalkzone Crew's past adventures are shown. The songs are some of the previous songs in Chalkzone such as "Bushel Full of Yum", "Dream A Lotta Dreams", "Happiest Song In the World" and "Let's Go Wandering". Trivia * This is the third time Penny cries other than in Mother Tongue and The Big Blow Up. * There is a Hidden Charm during the part where Rudy, Snap and Penny are drinking the potion. * This the first time a Hidden Charm appears in a Chalkzone film. * This is also the first time Rudy and Penny kiss on-screen, much to Snap's likeness of it, but not to Monta Ray and his goons (Snap goes "Aww!" at his friends while the manta ray king and his servants groan in disgust), since they think that the antidote Penny is holding is a rare kind of sea-gold. * The Hidden Charm featured in the movie is a pink sea snail with a red shell, holding a blue starfish. * The Wilhelm Scream can be heard when Oscar bites Stretch's tentacle. Continuity * Before the beginning of the movie's plot, Snap breaks the forth wall and explains about the Hidden Charms themselves and tells the audience that they have to find the Hidden Charm camouflaged in the movie, making a first time there's a Hidden Charm overall. * At one point, Snap recalls the time where Rudy battled with an "octo-sumo". A good nod to a similar scene in Snap Out Of Water. * Penny's fear of germs (and especially fungi) from Penny's OCD, disappeared in this episode, however, she manages to be calm. * Jerry's concussion of being very painful with the sunken Titanic ship and getting his ear drooped is a reference with the Titanic ship itself. Running Gags * Sea creatures mistaking the Chalkzone Crew by their mermaid forms as fish, but Penny corrects them that they're not fish. Allusions * When Snap says, "Say, I see a mermaid, and she's pretty." is a reference to a scene where Patrick Star has the same thing in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. * The potion turning people into mermaids is a reference of Help! I'm A Fish and The Little Mermaid. * In fact, the song that was featured in the movie, I'm A Little Yellow Fish, is preformed by The Chalkzone Crew and Little Trees. Apparently, it was a joint venture. The same song is heard again in the credits, but it was sung by Creamy. * When Penny tells Rudy that if they don't return without the antidote within 48 hours, they will be mer-people permanently, is another reference to Help! I'm a Fish. * Monta Ray's obsession of getting gold and be rich is similar to Governor Ratcliffe from Disney's Pocahontas. * Ester bears a closeness to Ariel from The Little Mermaid, while Clarf the Sea Sponge's voice is similar to SpongeBob in the show of the same name. * One of the fish featured in the song, I'm A Little Yellow Fish, looks very alike to Frankie the Fish from Mcdonald's. * When Stretch gets an iceberg and Clarf orders it to throw it to Sharky, he mentions the Titanic. Goofs * When Clarf gets scared by a shark and worries if it might eat him, his sippy cup full of bacteria juice is gone. However, it reappears once the shark gets hit by an iceberg. Category:Films (Fanon) Category:Season 5 (Fanon) Category:Season 5 Episodes